Une vie au passé
by Nicori
Summary: Kyoya ne s'est pas remis de la brusque mort de Gingka 10 ans auparavant. Il cherche dans le souvenir le sens de sa vie.


OS

Une vie au passé

Le vent s'était levé. Kyoya frissonna. Il avait de plus en plus froid. Mais il n'aurait été se mettre au chaud pour rien au monde. Il ne voulait pas bouger. Pas même de quelques mètres. Il était allongé au bord de la rivière de BeyCity, les bras en croix dans la pelouse. Ses cheveux et ses vêtements voletaient au vent tandis que ses yeux fixaient intensément le bleu sombre que les nuages donnaient au ciel de cette nuit.

Cela ferait 10 ans demain. 10 ans que sa vie avait basculé. Il avait 25 ans à présent. Mais il ne pouvait pas oublier. Fermant les yeux un instant, il revit une énième fois ces derniers instants. Ces terribles instants. Ceux qui le hantaient chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde… Ceux qui ne le laissaient jamais en paix.

 _Après avoir vaincu Némésis, ils étaient rentrés chez Madoka. Elle leur avait proposé à tous de dormir chez elle. Bien sûr, c'était beaucoup trop petit pour qu'ils puissent tous y dormir. Aussi, les bladers légendaires qui n'étaient pas des amis directs de Madoka avaient déclinés l'invitation. Lui aussi. Il ne supportait pas de dormir aussi proche des autres. Avoir sauvé le monde ensemble, ça rapproche, mais pas à ce point ! Il avait été dormir sur le toit du bâtiment, à la belle étoile. C'était une nuit calme. Il était terriblement fatigué. Aussi s'endormi-t-il aussitôt._

 _Lorsqu'il s'éveilla le lendemain, la matinée semblait déjà bien entamée vu la hauteur du soleil. Il descendit du toit par l'escalier de service dans l'intention de piquer un truc à gringotter chez Madoka avant de partir s'entraîner. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il progresse vu la force que Gingka avait eu face à Némésis la veille._

 _Mais lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'appartement, il fut surpris de constater que la petite bande, la plupart du temps exagérément joyeuse, pleurait à chaudes larmes dans le salon._

 __Ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? , avait demandé Kyoya._

 _Personne ne lui répondit. Pas même Benkei. Ça inquiéta Kyoya. En général, Benkei lui sautait au cou dès qu'il le voyait. Et même s'il ne le faisait pas, il ne l'ignorerait jamais._

 __Hé ho ! Je vous parle !, fit-il agacé._

 __C'est… Gingka…, sanglota Kenta._

 __Et bien quoi Gingka ?, s'énerva Kyoya. Et puis où il est d'abord ? , demanda Kyoya remarquant soudain l'absence du roux._

 __A la morgue._

 _Le ton était ferme. Les pleurs redoublèrent. C'était Tsubassa qui avait parlé. Lui, il ne pleurait pas. Il regardait par la fenêtre le regard vide. Kyoya se tourna vers lui, incertain. Avait-il vraiment dit ce qu'il avait cru entendre ?_

 __Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?_

 _Tsubassa se tourna vers lui. S'il ne pleurait pas, il n'en avait pas moins les yeux rougis, signes de larmes récentes._

 __Nous n'avons pas pu réveiller Gingka ce matin, expliqua Tsubassa. Alors on a appelé les urgences. Quand le médecin est arrivé, il a dit que c'était trop tard. Gingka a fait un AVC cette nuit et il est mort. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Ils l'ont envoyé à la morgue il y a environ une heure._

 _Il avait dit tout ça calmement mais on sentait à sa voix tremblante que ça lui coûtait de revivre ces événements._

 _Kyoya, quant à lui, s'était figé. Au fur et à mesure que Tsubassa parlait, il avait senti son cœur se serrer à lui en faire mal. Il eut un vertige et fut contraint de s'assoir à terre. Il essayait désespérément de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. De rationnaliser ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Mais… Mais… Non ! C'était impossible ! Gingka venait de sauver le monde ! Il venait de se sortir du plus grand péril possible et il mourrait comme ça ? C'était complètement fou ! Complètement stupide ! Complètement injuste ! Impossible à croire. Et pourtant, Tsubassa lui avait dit la vérité. Il en était certain._

 _Soudain pris d'étouffement, il sortit de cette chambre de pleurs. Il sortit le plus vite qu'il pût et partit à toutes jambes. Courant le plus vite qu'il pouvait. Vers où ? Aucune importance. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Que cherchait-il à fuir ? Que cherchait-il à rattraper ? Il ne le saurait probablement jamais._

Kyoya rouvrit les yeux. Le ciel semblait se dégager. Il frissonna à nouveau. Mais il ne voulait toujours pas bouger. C'était ici, dans cette pelouse, à cet endroit précis où Gingka adorait venir se réfugier que Kyoya se sentait le plus proche de lui. Il ne voulait rompre cette connexion pour rien au monde. C'était stupide. Il le savait. La connexion était rompue depuis longtemps. Depuis 10 ans maintenant. Depuis ce jour maudit. Pourtant il ne voulait pas la lâcher. Il n'avait toujours pas accepté cette mort insensée. Il n'avait toujours pas fait son deuil.

Autour de lui, chacun avait repris sa vie en main. Ils pensaient tous encore à Gingka mais vivaient de nouveau. Tsubassa assisté de Madoka et d'Hikaru avait pris la tête de la filiale japonaise de l'AMBB. Kenta et Benkei avait ouverts leur propre gymnase d'entraînement au beyblade. Massamuné avait fait de même aux USA avec ses amis de là-bas. Même Yu s'était trouvé une activité : il avait remplacé Tsubassa à la tête de la brigade d'espionnage de l'AMBB. Seul lui n'avait rien changé. Enfin, rien, c'était beaucoup dire. Après l'enterrement de Gingka, Ryo avait organisé une nouvelle ultime bataille en l'honneur de son fils décédé. Ils avait tous participés bien sûr. Mais l'absence de Gingka, et même de Ryuga, s'étaient faites sentir. Même le public avait regretté que les combats ne soient pas plus passionnants comme dans la première ultime bataille. Il faut dire qu'aucun combattant n'avait vraiment le cœur à la fête. Mais ils avaient tous fait un effort en l'honneur de Gingka. C'est Kyoya qui avait remporté le tournoi. Tout le monde l'avait félicité. « Veuillez applaudir le nouveau meilleur blader du Japon ! » avait dit Ryo en lui remettant son prix les yeux humides. « Tu l'as amplement mérité » avait dit Tsubassa. « Je savais que t'y arriverais Kyoya, mon pote ! » avait dit Benkei. « Je suis sûre que Gingka est heureux que ça se passe comme ça » avait dit Madoka. Kyoya avait acquiescé sans répondre. Cette victoire lui avait laissé un goût amer. Il ne s'était pas amusé. Pas une seule fois. Il avait vaincu tout le monde mécaniquement. Les combats contre Gingka lui manquaient terriblement. En plus, il avait l'impression d'avoir quelque chose qu'il ne méritait pas. Cette première place, ce n'était pas la sienne. Bien sûr, il en avait rêvé ! Mais en ayant vaincu Gingka ! Pas comme ça… Il en était écœuré. Il ne méritait pas cette première place. C'était (et ce serait toujours ?) Gingka le meilleur. Il s'était empressé de sortir du stadium et arrêta toutes les compétitions. Il refusa même d'entrer dans une quelconque équipe à la réédition des championnats du monde. Que ce soit dans la Gan Gan Galaxy ou dans la Wild Fang. C'était encore l'équipe du Japon qui avait gagné, menée par Tsubassa, Yu et Kenta. Benkei, lui, était devenu membre titulaire de la Wild Fang à la place de Kyoya.

Mais Kyoya n'avait pas arrêté le beyblade. Loin de là. Le beyblade était une des choses qui le rapprochait de Gingka dans son cœur. En réalité, il continuait à s'entraîner comme un fou dans un but inutile. Cela faisait 10 ans qu'il trompait sa tristesse en s'entraînant le plus dur qu'il le pouvait, se persuadant que lorsqu'il serait prêt, il combattrait à nouveau Gingka. C'était inutile. Il le savait. Voilà 10 ans qu'il vivait dans le déni. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Tous avaient repris leur vie. La sienne était sur pause. Comme si rien (et c'était le cas) ne s'était passé depuis la mort de Gingka.

Kyoya grelottait à présent. Mais il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Il avait enfin devant les yeux ce qu'il attendait : la constellation de Pegasus. Brillante et scintillante. « Comme Gingka », se dit Kyoya. Il resta encore quelques instants à contempler le ciel étoilé.

Une étoile filante fendit le ciel. Kyoya s'empressa de penser son vœu : « je voudrais revoir Gingka ». Comme il s'y attendait, rien ne se passa. Ces contes de bonnes femmes et autres bondieuseries, il n'y croyait pas.

Il resta toute la nuit ainsi, à contempler les étoiles, à penser à Gingka. A ce qu'ils avaient fait. A ce qu'ils auraient pu faire. A ce qu'il avait fait. A ce qu'il aurait dû faire.

Le lendemain, il se leva à la première heure pour rejoindre le cimetière où était enterré Gingka comme à chacun de ses anniversaires de mort. Il voulait arriver tôt pour ne croiser personne.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la petite tombe en marbre blanc, il eut la surprise de voir une toupie qui tournait. Et pas n'importe laquelle ! Kyoya la reconnaîtrait entre mille ! C'était Storm Pegasus, la première toupie de Gingka, celle qui était censée être morte pendant la bataille contre Ryuga. Et pourtant elle était là.

Sans réfléchir, Kyoya lança Léone à sa rencontre. Pégasus tourna plus vite. Un halo de lumière bleue l'entoura. Il accéléra encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'un cheval ailé de vapeur et de poussière d'étoile scintillantes s'en échappe monté par… Gingka ?!

_Oui c'est moi, fit Gingka avec un grand sourire. Je t'ai manqué ?

Kyoya, trop ébahit par cette vision, ne répondit pas.

_En tout cas toi, tu me manques continua-t-il. Ryuga commence à me taper sur le système.

Kyoya n'en revenait pas.

_Ecoute Kyoya, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je voulais juste te confier une mission si tu l'acceptes. Hyoma s'est marié il y a quelques temps et Koma est sans protection. De plus, Pégasus s'est totalement remis. Kyoya, je veux que tu ramènes Pégasus à Koma et que tu refasses d'elle la toupie légendaire et je veux que tu protèges le village. Hyoma te dira comment faire. C'est d'accord Kyoya ?

_Heu… oui… Mais…

_C'est bien. Sourit-il. Adieu Kyoya.

Il commençait à disparaître.

_Non ! Gingka attend !

_Je compte sur toi Kyoya !, fit la voix de Gingka qui ressemblait à présent à un lointain écho.

Pégasus ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter de tourner. Kyoya le ramassa avec précaution et, semblant parler à la toupie, il murmura: « Tu peux compter sur moi, Gingka ».


End file.
